


Supply and Demand

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I followed inclination, you see, which led me to your door.</p><p>Originally posted 3-12-06</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply and Demand

Horatio stands on the docks at rest, his hands locked behind his back as he surveys the crews moving their supplies. His face is a cool, stern mask that Archie despises even as he emulates it. His own hands are as still as Horatio’s, his countenance just as rigid, save for the hint of a smile he cannot seem to suppress.

“Lieutenant Hornblower.”

“Yes, Lieutenant Kennedy?”

Horatio does not look at him, and Archie fights his smile still. Walking the short distance over, Archie takes a deep breath and nods toward the crew. “My crew is nearly done. Shall I send them to the ship as soon as they’re full up?”

“Certainly, Mr. Kennedy. And will you be riding back with your cargo?”

“I’ve dispensation from the Captain, Mr. Hornblower, and am to stay ashore for the night. Mr. Harkens is to oversee the offloading of the supplies.”

“Very well, Mr. Kennedy. Make sure your men have done their duty and dismiss them to the ship.” Horatio’s eyebrow rose as Archie didn’t move. “Was there anything else, Mr. Kennedy?”

“I simply thought to enquire of your plans, Mr. Hornblower. I find it difficult to believe that a lowly fourth lieutenant would be allowed to stay ashore for the final preparations and the third lieutenant forced to return to the ship.”

“A keen observation, Mr. Kennedy. No. I too will be staying ashore this evening.”

“Perhaps, if you’d be so inclined, you would join me for a drink?”

“Perhaps,” Horatio allowed, the ghost of a smile tempting his lips. “If I am so inclined. See to your men, Mr. Kennedy.”

“Aye aye, Sir.”

**

Archie looked up as the door to the room swung open, Horatio ducking his head under the beam as he entered, his hat tucked against his chest. He shut the door and slipped the pin, locking it behind him.

Nodding, Archie turned an upside down glass over and poured a measure into it from the bottle near his hand. “Drink, Mr. Hornblower?”

“I am,” Horatio allowed with a slight smile, “so inclined, Mr. Kennedy.”

“To that, Mr. Hornblower, I express great relief.” He pushed the glass toward Horatio as he sat down. “For one, I would not wish to waste what little is left of the bottle on a man who will not drink.” He waited as Horatio took a sip from the glass before refilling his own. “For another, I would hate to think I misread any inclination.”

“You’ve shown a deft skill for reading my inclinations, Archie.” Horatio took another sip from his glass the set it on the table and stood, shrugging out of his jacket and stripping down to his shirt sleeves in an effort to match Archie’s casual relaxation. He leaned against the wall by the window and smiled. “The judicious use of which would not go unappreciated now.”

“You wish for me to tell you what you want, Horatio?” Archie stood and walked toward him, his hand smoothing up Horatio’s chest and holding him to the wall. Archie leaned in, his breath and lips grazing Horatio’s ear. “Do you not know, Lieutenant? Or do you simple hope that I can guess?”

“Tell me,” Horatio whispered, turning his head to brush his lips against Archie’s skin.

Archie caught Horatio’s hand and led him easily to the bed. “I can do even better than that.”


End file.
